La belle Endormie
by Elyra-Renn
Summary: PS: One-shot imaginaire. "Elle a un faible sourire, qu'elle garde depuis déjà quelques heures, ce sourire, j'ai toujours rêvé qu'elle me l'adresse, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas."


Note de l'auteur: c'est mon histoire, je l'avais précédemment publiée sur un autre site de fanfiction mais celui-ci n'existe plus.

Je la contemple.

Elle est belle, une beauté irréelle émane d'elle.

Elle a les cheveux dans le vent, un vent glacé qui joue avec ses boucles, sa peau est blanche, nacrée, lisse. J'ai envie de la toucher, de lui caresser la joue pour lui réchauffer le visage à cause de ce vent qui hurle à mes oreilles.

Elle a un faible sourire, qu'elle garde depuis déjà quelques heures, ce sourire, j'ai toujours rêvé qu'elle me l'adresse, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle est allongée, par terre, même si la terre est gelée, elle est allongée dans l'herbe, tellement belle.

Elle a l'air de contempler le ciel, mais elle a les yeux fermés et elle sourit.

Elle a un air paisible. Elle semble aimer le contact de l'herbe printanière, et le souffle du vent.

Sa beauté m'émeut. Beaucoup plus que la guerre, beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'ai connu jadis.

Elle est là, tout près. Et je la contemple. Pourtant, elle ne m'appartient pas. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu être à ses côtés.

Je tiens une rose dans ma main, une rose blanche, en signe de pureté, cette rose est pour elle et pourtant, je n'ose la lui offrir.

J'ai peur.

J'avance doucement, sans faire de bruit, en sentant le vent me pousser vers elle.

Elle continue de sourire, les yeux fermés. Peut-être qu'elle rêve ? Je n'en sais rien.

Ma peur devient panique.

Je prends sa main, doucement, délicatement, de peur de l'abîmer…mais elle ne bouge pas, et son sourire reste le même. J'aimerais tellement lui réchauffer la main.

Sa main est glacée, blanche, douce. Je la lui caresse, avec amour, avec toute la douceur que je peux lui offrir et pose la rose près d'elle.

Son sourire ne s'efface pas. Elle reste sublime, tellement magnifique. Une beauté qui fait mal comme une flèche empoisonnée.

Je la contemple encore une fois, ses lèvres violettes et sa peau d'une pâleur effrayante, son sourire, figé, ses yeux fermés pour toujours.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, puis une autre, je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Plus maintenant…maintenant que je suis devant elle.

Elle est encore près de moi, et la pâleur la rend encore plus sublime. Tel un ange.

Elle ne sera plus jamais à moi, et son sourire ne me sera jamais adressé, car elle n'appartient plus qu'à la mort, à la terre et au ciel. Et je n'ai pas de place près d'elle. Peut-être un jour je la rejoindrai, peut-être que je la verrai à nouveau ? Qui sait…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Ma gorge se sert. Cette main, ce n'est pas la sienne. Cette main, c'est celle de mon meilleur ami et elle n'a rien de rassurant.

Je ne me retourne pas…Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais que Harry la pleure aussi.

Je regrette tout ce temps passé ensemble, toutes ces occasions où je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais. D'un coup, en une petite seconde sa vie s'est rompue.

Son âme est partie, et son enveloppe est tombée dans mes bras. Ils l'ont tués, devant moi, devant mes yeux, et moi je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je regarde la marque rouge en dessous de sa poitrine, et je sens un sanglot rauque jaillir de ma gorge. Un sanglot amer. Je tombe à genoux, devant elle. Et elle sourit. Je déteste ce sourire, et je l'aime. Comment est-ce possible de mourir en souriant, en me souriant ? Comment a-t-elle pu venir vers moi, me protéger de ce satané de sort alors qu'il était pour moi ? Elle m'a protégé alors que c'était à moi de le faire…Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprendrais jamais.

Je prends sa main, et pose ma tête dessus, je hurle mon chagrin silencieusement, mes poumons se déchirent. Mais elle reste paisible pour toujours.

Soudain j'entends sa voix, dans ma tête, sa voix, dans mon cœur. Quelque chose m'éloigne de sa tombe. Puis elle disparaît.

J'entends encore sa voix chuchoter mon prénom, sa voix est chaude, rassurante, douce comme une caresse.

Une boule blanche surgit devant mes yeux, une lumière frappante. Puis elle rentre à l'intérieur de moi, à l'endroit de mon cœur.


End file.
